Bea Kinsella
|born = |last = Series 32, Episode 44 |lastdate = 4 August 2018 |name = Brittney Kinsella |parents = Dougie Kinsella |siblings = Half-sister |nationality = Irish}}Brittney "Bea" Kinsella (born 1994/1995) is a junior doctor who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital from February to July 2018. Biography Early life In the late 2000s, Bea's mother and father Dougie split up and, when she decided to stay with Dougie, she lost contact with her mother. Some time after, her mother had a daughter with another man. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 35) In medical school, Bea became friends with Rashid Masum. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 22) Joining the emergency department In February 2018, Bea arrived at the ED for her first shift. Ethan asked Alicia to supervise her, but Alicia was called away to treat a septic patient in the back of an ambulance. Bea started to offload all of her more mundane cases onto Rash, and she eagerly stepped in to treat his patient when Rash lost his nerve in resus. However, when the patient's relatives overheard her make insensitive remarks about their condition, they were offended and lodged a complaint against her. Later, after Ethan summoned her to his office, she was relieved when he informed her that the complaint had been dropped, and he told her that he would take over as her clinical supervisor. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 22) The following week, Bea woke up in the bed of another woman named Susie following a one-night stand. When she arrived at the ED, she was surprised to learn that Susie worked at the hospital as a nurse, and she agreed to have a drink with her at the end of their shifts. Later, Rash comforted Susie after Bea stood her up. In the morning, Bea tried to apologise to Susie and offered to buy her a drink to make it up to her, but Susie dismissed her, claiming that she had issues. In the staff room, Rash confronted Bea about her conduct towards Susie but accidentally exposed himself as a virgin. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 23) In March, Ethan began to suspect that Bea was the author of the 'Rage in Resus' blog. After asking him to give her more interesting patients, she tried to prove her worth by taking on as many patients' cases as possible. However, when a patient with a possible spinal injury began to vomit, she performed a log roll, potentially worsening their condition. When Ethan caught her reading the blog, she asserted that she was not the author. After seeing her commitment to her job, Ethan informed her, to her delight, that he had recommended her for a major trauma course. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 26) : Series 32, Episode 28)]] Later that month, Ethan informed Bea that she would be spending the week in orthopaedics with Alex Broadhurst to compete for a place on the international trauma course. She was forced to work with Eddie McAllister to treat a patient with a bullet from the Falklands War embedded in their abdomen. Mid-surgery, Alex asked Eddie to tighten the final screw on the plate, but he asked Bea to do it after he experienced difficulties with one of his contact lenses. As she drilled the plate in, the drill bit chipped on something, but Eddie told her to leave it, believing the damage to be superficial. Later, Eddie took credit for the procedure, which angered Bea. At dinner, after the patient suffered lead poisoning, Bea covered for Eddie and told Alex what happened. Afterwards, she told Bea that she knew what happened and assured her that she still was a contender for the course. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 28) At the end of March, after hearing from Ciara Cassidy that Dylan was an alcoholic, Bea asked to shadow him, fearing that his addiction would affect his work. After questioning his judgement in front of a patient, she unintentionally exposed his alcoholism, embarrassing him. She later apologised, and Dylan agreed to continue teaching her. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 30) In April, Bea struggled to cope with the pressure of her job and started to fall asleep during her shifts. Determined to impress Ethan, she started forgoing breaks and took caffeine pills. She treated two brothers and suspected that they were responsible for a robbery earlier that day. She tried to convince Karl, the eldest brother, to come clean to the police and admit that he was the mastermind, but he decided to let his brother Shawn take the blame. Shawn soon became critically ill after Bea missed a significant injury, and he was immediately rushed to surgery. After being berated by Ethan, she hit the bottle and fell over in an alley. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 32) She was taken to the ED after an injured bouncer found her and called for an ambulance. She later allowed the bouncer to be treated before her after being constantly pestered by him. However, he later deteriorated due to an undetected injury and she was forced to tell him that he wouldn't be able to return to his job. Upstairs, she was devastated to learn that Shawn was put on life support after an unsuccessful operation. Feeling culpable for his decline, she handed in her resignation and fled the hospital. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 33) : Series 32, Episode 35)]] In May, Bea was forced to return to the ED after her father Dougie was admitted. Upon arriving, she was immediately spotted by Connie and reprimanded for running away from her mistakes. When she visited Dougie in resus, she told Dylan that he was talking disulfiram to help tackle his alcoholism. Dylan pointed out that his symptoms suggested that he had been drinking, prompting Bea to accuse her father of falling off the wagon. Once she stormed out, Rash discovered that his illness was caused by an adverse reaction to antibiotics. He soon found Bea and informed her of his diagnosis. Feeling guilty for not being able to diagnose her own father, she informed Connie that she still intended on resigning. After hearing that she had resigned, Dylan caught her before she left and encouraged her to stay, reminding her that making mistakes was part of the job. She subsequently changed her mind and withdrew her resignation. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 35) The following week, on her first day back, Ethan pitted her against Eddie to see who could treat and discharge the most patients in a single shift. By the end of the shift, Bea won by one patient. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 36) Friendship with Alicia In June, Bea was summoned to the police station following Dougie's arrest the previous night. After talking the police out of charging him, he took him home. When she returned to the ED, Alicia told her off for leaving during a shift. However, once Bea told her what happened, she apologised for her insensitivity and asked her if she wanted to stay at her house; Bea said that she would think about it. After deciding to look after herself, she accepted Alicia's offer, and they went out for a drink to celebrate. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 38) The following week, Bea found Alicia asleep on the sofa and woke her up for work. At the ED, Alicia scolded her for questioning her patient about the circumstances of her injuries and becoming too involved in the case. However, when the patient failed to disclose their codeine allergy and suffered a reaction, Alicia apologised and praised her for her observations. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 39) : Series 32, Episode 42)]] In July, Bea became increasingly concerned about Alicia after she witnessed her arguing with Ethan. However, as the day progressed, she started to realise that Eddie may have been responsible for her instability. When she tried to talk to Alicia, Alex Broadhurst interrupted to tell her that she had selected her for the international trauma course. Later, in the staff room, Bea convinced Alicia to talk and was horrified when she started detailing her night with Eddie. When Bea told her that Eddie raped her, Alicia believed that she was making mountains out of molehills and left in tears. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 41) The following day, Bea encouraged Alicia to seek help for her emotional trauma and gave her a leaflet from a sexual assault clinic. They both attended a session and claimed that they were researching techniques for helping sexual assault victims. When Alicia used her situation as a hypothetical scenario, she became uncomfortable once she was told that her scenario was an example of rape, and she left prematurely. At work, Alicia assured Bea that she was coping. However, following a panic attack, Bea comforted Alicia in the staff room as she broke down. They later returned to the clinic, and Bea supported Alicia as she admitted that her hypothetical scenario was the one she was in. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 42) Later that month, Alicia told Bea that she wasn't going to report Eddie to the police and insisted that she was feeling better. In the staff room, Eddie made a flippant remark about women towards Rash, which elicited an angry response from Bea in which she told him that she knew what he did to Alicia. After Eddie confronted Alicia about what Bea said, she asked her to move out once she returned from Paris. Later, they got into a heated argument which culminated in Alicia slapping Bea. At the end of her shift, Bea told Alex Broadhurst that she had emailed her flight itinerary to her team. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 43) The next day, after reporting Eddie to the police, Alicia asked Bea to support her during an interview. Later that day, Bea bid Alicia farewell and left for the airport. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 44) Behind the scenes Michelle Fox portrayed Bea Kinsella on Casualty from February to August 2018. She began filming in October 2017 and made her first on-screen appearance in February 2018. She made her final appearance on the show in August 2018. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Bea first appeared in the 22nd episode of the 32nd series. She made her final appearance in the final episode of the series. During her time on the show, she appeared in 21 episodes. In terms of prominence on the show, Bea only had one centric episode. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Female characters Category:Junior doctors Category:2018 arrivals Category:2018 departures